User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 5 - Singularity Cult - Operation Fiery Snow
Few days later - At the Training Room Dr. Sakaki: Alright, Ken. Whenever youre ready I hold up my God Arc Ken: (Give youe best shot, alright?) God Arc: (Got it) I hold my God Arc with both of my hands Ken: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! . . . . . . . Dr. Sakaki: ....... Ken: ......... God Arc: (.......) Dr. Sakaki: I think thats enough Ken: What!? That just my first try! Dr. Sakaki: No, I can tell that you give your all Ken: ........ God Arc: (Im sorry Ken) Ken: (Its okey, Dr. Sakaki is right. I have something to talk with him) I walk out the Training Room God Arc: (About what?) Ken: (The discrimination attack and the possible location of their base) God Arc: (And?) Ken: (Im going to destroy the base as in a secret operation) God Arc: (Where the base at?) Ken: (In a mountain range of Russia. Half a day by helicopter and I dont know how long Ill be there) God Arc: (.......) Ken: (Ill tell you more after I talk to Dr. Sakaki) God Arc: (Okey) I put my God Arc in the case and head to the Director's Office Dr. Sakaki: Ah, Ken. Is there something wrong? Ken: Theres something I want to talk about Dr. Sakaki: Hmmmm, I see. I do whatever I can Ken: Thanks I step out of the Office I cant go anywhere since Licca is tuning my God Arc Rui is playing with Erina I guess Ill hang out on the usual spot, the Roof At the Roof Ken: .... calm weather...... before the storm Gabriel: Hey, dont be that negative Ken: Oh. I didnt notice youre here Gabriel: Just had my post switched and I asked Licca where you are Ken: I see... Gabriel: So, did the simulation work out? walk closer Ken: Nope Gabriel: Huh, I wonder if I can do it too Ken: I doubt you can Ring ring Ken: ...... Its Dr. Sakaki I answer the call Ken: Hello? Dr. Sakaki: Ken: Wow Dr. Sakaki: Ken: Can I bring him? Gabriel: ? Dr. Sakaki: Ken: Yes Dr. Sakaki: Ken: What about it? Dr. Sakaki: Ken: Why? Dr. Sakaki: Ken: So, what we gonna use? Dr. Sakaki: Ken: Ok Dr. Sakaki: The call ended Gabriel: So.... Ken: Tomorrow, we got a secret operation Gabriel: Secret...... operation? Ken: But first, I need you to do a favor Gabriel: Hm? At the City of Mercy Ken: We're here, her grave Gabriel: ........ I knee down to Misaka's tombstone and I touch it Gabriel: ........ Few minutes later I stand up and turn to Gabriel Ken: Do you have a winter clothing? Gabriel: I dont know Ken: Lets go check Gabriel: Alright Somewhere at the Outter Ghetto I knock on a door of a certain house ???: Im coming The door open and... ???: ........... Ken?! hug Ken Ken: Hey mom Mom: What bring you here Ken: I need a winter clothing. Do you have one? Mom: Let me check. Come inside, Ill make your favorite tea Ken: Alright Inside the house I take a sip of the tea I havent taste this in a long time, strawberry flavored tea I look around in the house Ring ring Ken: Hello? Dr. Sakaki: Ken: Really? Ill be there right away Dr. Sakaki: I wonder what she found.... Mom: Ken, here Mom holding up a quite long white coat I take a closer look and it look new Ken: Thanks mom, I want to stay a bit longer but- Mom: Shhh She put her finger on my lips Mom: Your job is much more important than sitting here, chatting with your mom Ken: So... Mom: You can go Ken: Ah, okey I grab the tea cup and drink it whole Then, I head to the door Mom: Take care, alright? Ken: Got it Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic